The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Bluetooth™ is a wireless technology that is widely used as a short range data communications platform for connecting many devices for many applications including audio streaming. Bluetooth enhanced data rate (EDR) is an enhanced Bluetooth technology that offers high speed data rate for the Bluetooth communication.